Lucky Man
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Booth revels in the joy of a new life with his family.


One Lucky Man

Seeley Booth woke up to the sound of crying in the room next to where he was sleeping.

He looked down to see his wife was still sleeping. She needed some sleep, she had just had a baby after all and this was their first week home with the baby,

He went into the nursery next door.

The nursery was a baby wonderland. It helped when your wife's best friend was an artist and had done the nursery as a favor for them.

It was also visually and intellectually stimulating combining little girl frills with the usual required things and things that would start the baby's mind going at the earliest possible age.

He walked over to the crib to see his newborn daughter crying her eyes out.

She was absolutely gorgeous. A perfect combination of her parents with his hair and her eyes. She was also stubborn as her parents as she had taken her time getting there, 2 weeks late and arriving after 28 hours of labor.

When he thought about it he thought it was perfect she had taken so much time. After all it had taken them nearly 5 years to be together.

He remembered how she had come to be. Originally she was going to be conceived at the clinic but they had decided to go the natural way and the night she had been made in the heat of passion he had said, "I love you".

And had gotten the shock but happy shock of his life when his now wife had said, "I love you" back.

And it wasn't in the heat of the moment after all. They had both meant it and were married the day after the stick turned blue in a small ceremony with just their closest friends and family.

He picked her up and put her against his shoulder making cooing and comforting noises. He was the perfect picture of fatherhood with his large form contrasting with the tiny baby in his arms.

He walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of his wife's milk out of the refrigerator. She had made bottles of her milk so he could give her a bottle and spare her one of the night's feedings every night.

She needed her sleep. The 28 hour labor had taken a lot out of her and the pregnancy hadn't been a picnic in the park either.

And he knew she wanted to get back to work soon, hopefully doing lab work in 6 weeks in the field in 12 weeks.

Amy was going to be their day care provider. She wanted to stay home with her own baby born just 2 weeks before theirs and they had worked out arrangements.

One of the side benefits of her pregnancy was that it had led to a complete reconciliation of her family. She and her father and brother were closer than ever. And Russ and Amy now lived not 10 minutes away and Russ also lived nearby.

Seeley walked back to the nursery and changed his daughter's diaper and then settled into the rocking chair to rock her and give her the bottle.

It still amazed him she was there and that she was theirs. He would have called anyone who had even hinted at it when the partnership began as crazy as a box of monkeys. Heck even 3 years into their partnership he would have called him crazy. But something started to change the fourth and fifth year. Something had started burning big time culminating in that magical night.

After his daughter had finished her bottle he rocked her to sleep and soon she was sound asleep safe in her daddy's arms.

He held her for a few more moments and then placed her back in her crib with a kiss on her forehead. He said "Seelia Maxine Booth, we are in for the best days of our lives starting right now."

Then instead of going right back to their bedroom, he stopped by his son's room. Angela had helped them make his room when they had bought the house about three months ago. Race cars and sports figures for a growing boy.

They had him every other weekend and an overnight during the week they didn't have him. Even his relationship with Rebecca was going good. She was truly happy for him thinking the most important thing was that Bones clearly loved their son and would be a good stepmother to him.

Rebecca had married Brent and during a sit down the four of them had decided that the best thing for Parker was they consider themselves a team in raising him. Decisions would be made together, compromises would be made and the best interests of Parker would be the most important thing.

Parker was sound asleep with an impish grin on his already future lady killer face. He had a lot in common with his father already!

Seeley walked over and kissed his son on the forehead. Parker was at the age when that could not happen when he was awake so he had to steal those moments when he was asleep. Parker was growing fast, he was going to be taller than his Dad and still had to decide if he was going to be the star pitcher for thePhillies, star goalie for the Flyers or star QB for the Eagles.

After leaving his son's room he walked back to his bedroom. Every time he saw his wife he was still amazed at the journey that had brought them there and that they were there.

As he settled into the bed she woke up slightly and murmured "I heard the baby crying. Did you get here?"

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Of course Bones. I told you I'd take one feeding a night. You need your rest."

She kissed him and said "Thank you. I love you." She could never get tired of saying those words after waiting so long to say them the first time.

He said, "I love you too."

As he drifted off to sleep he thought of his beautiful newborn daughter, his growing by leaps and bounds son and his beautiful wife and the journey that had taken them to this day and knew just knew.

He was the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
